


Roses and thorns

by Victoria_is_mysterious



Series: Twisted fairytales [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F, Twist of the original fairytale;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_is_mysterious/pseuds/Victoria_is_mysterious
Summary: A twist in sleepy beauty tale. Also a Aurora x Maleficent story, for all Malora fans
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: Twisted fairytales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856197
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Roses and thorns

Once upon a time, in a beautiful kingdom, a new baby was born. Her parents, the king and the queen were very very happy. They organized a party and invited all the creatures to participate in it. Well, maybe not all creatures! They left uninvited Maleficent, the queen of the Dark Kingdom, as well as all the nobles of this kingdom. Why? The king and the queen were very afraid of the Dark kingdom and so they thought it would be better to keep them away and have absolutely no relationship with this kingdom. For centuries, human kingdom and the Dark Kingdom, have been cold with each other, neutral but cold. Between them was set a pact of peace, but in reality that pact was just a pact to keep them apart from a war. They never met each other, never mentioned each other and never messed with each other's affairs. However, this distance was creating a " battlefield". When the king and the queen of human kingdom invited all the creatures from the Fairy Kingdom, Mermaid Kingdom, Wizard Kingdom, and all the other kingdoms, except of the Dark Kingdom, this was a political offense! 

The day of the party came. Everything was shiny and well decorated. Thousands of people and creatures brought gifts to the new born baby princess. She was smiling happily, even though her baby brain couldn't understand what was happening. Music was being played in the happiest notes. Finally, came the turn to the fairies of destiny gifts. The first one gave to the princess the name Aurora and beauty. The second one gave her intelligence. When the came the turn to the third one, the great door burst opened. All the lights turned off, the music stopped, a strong wind entered in the hall and made the temperature go almost zero grade Celsius. Everyone shivered in fear and cold. Aurora started to scream from the sudden change of events. Immediately, the queen and king ran to their daughter and covered her up with their coats but it was useless as a green spell lift their daughter in the air. The king pulled out his sword but ten dark knights, over their black horses, stood in front of the king and released a dark magic upon the king. The king fell over the ground, still looking up to his daughter. Aurora, now floating in the air, was smiling and laughing. To her, was funny.  
\- Aurora! - called the king, hopeless.  
The knights were keeping him tied with a magic with their wands up ready to react over each action the crowd may do.  
-So, her name is Aurora, right?  
A deep woman's voice echoed all over the hall. With a movement of her staff, she levitated the princess into her arms. The princess was smiling at the woman.  
-Maleficent!  
The king called the woman's name in terror. The crowd begun to whisper her name, frightened of what could happen to them afterwards.  
\- What are you doing here?! - the king asked, even though he knew very well the answer.  
-All the creatures are here! They were invited, like alleys. While we were not. Does this makes us .... enemies... dear king and queen of humans?  
Her voice was loud at the end of the phrase, her eyes released fiery flares and her two horns over the head released electricity lights to the ceiling.  
\- Please, release my daughter! - the queen fell to the ground to beg to the woman.  
-Why should I? I am uninvited after all! I don't respect you as rulers, just like you didn't respect our existence!  
In that moment, Aurora begun to feel uneasy and started to shout again. Maleficent was holdind her at the left arm. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Aurora stopped the shouting and hushed to see the woman in front of her. Her green eyes were deep and Aurora lost into them speechless. Maleficient saw how amazed Aurora was from her and smirked as an idea came to her.  
\- Unlike you, I have a heart! Since I met this beautiful young baby, I cannot leave without giving her my gift.  
The crowd startled. The king and queen froze in fear of what could happen next. Maleficent raised her staff and created some roses and thorns. In one thorn she prickled her own indicative finger and the blood shone brightly. She took a rose petal and put a drop of her blood over it. The red rose shone and it became small, while the blodded petal was set in the center of the rose. The thorns became as a ring and the rose was put over it. Maleficent created a ring, with a beautiful red rose over it. The crowd was astonished.  
-When you will turn sixteen, you will prickle your finger in a rose thorn. The thorn will shine bright and will transform into ring, your blood will fall over a rose which will be the core of your ring. Together with mine, your ring will appear, you will put it on, and you will be forever my bride!  
Maleficent said those words and released a loud laughing after this. The human rulers shook their head in terror, while the crowd held their breath.  
\- You evil woman! - the king wanted to attack her but the black kinghts struck him with dark magic which made him stay unmoved.  
\- You offended the Dark Kingdom with its creatures. How about now that your daughter is also a part of it? What do you think human rulers?  
Maleficent levitated the baby down until she reached the floor and then together with her black knights she made her leave, just like she came, with strong winds and banging the great door from behind.  
The queen and the king rushed to their baby, who surprisingly was smiling and laughing like never before.  
-Quick !! - the king ordered at loud. - Burn all the roses and thorns! There will be no more rose or thorn left in this kingdom! Roses and thorns are prohibited! This is a new order!!  
The third fairy of destiny, approaches at the king and tells him that she hasn't given her gift yet. The king nodded and the third fairy begin to talk to Aurora.  
\- You now are half bound to Maleficent. But, if you find your true soulmate and share the true love kiss before you marry Maleficent, then you will be forever free.  
With all those being said, the king kept the princess always inside the castle. She never went further than the walls that encircled the castle. When she grow up six years, she was allowed to wander the gardens which were very well checked to have absolutely no thorns and no roses. Her parents organized often parties and balls with different countries nobles, in order to find Aurora' s soulmate. All the princes and male nobles were good, but none of them seemed to catch Aurora's interest. 

It passed a lot of time, sixteen years without 2 weeks. This meant, 2 weeks and the prophecy of Maleficent was going to be true or it was going to fail forever. Maleficent, all this time, has been watching over Aurora. She also found that Aurora had strange dreams about a shiny beautiful flower which she had never seen before. Maleficent, decided to enter into the nearest ball that the king was organizing, which meant the next day. She had a plan. And she was going to succeed, in order to approach at Aurora, before anyone else did.  
The day of the party came. Aurora was dressed in dazzling dress, as always. Her blonde hair was decorated with tiny emerald lilies and her lilac colour dress was decorated with pink tiny sapphires at her half covered chest.  
\- Princess Aurora!  
When the Chamberlain said her name at loud,, all the crowd turned their head to meet with her beauty. Aurora was very beautiful, just like the gift that the first destiny fairy gave her. The invited people approached her to make some discussions with her. All of their questions, Aurora answered with the highest intelligence, just like the gift of the second fairy. Aurora was polite, kind, but she talked rarely. All the people at the ball, seemed somehow like strangers to her. She felt uneasy close to them. All those balls, seemed like alien events to her. She just felt like she belonged somewhere else... somewhere that even she couldn't describe exactly.  
\- Why so alone, your majesty?  
Aurora whirled around. Her eyes met a pair of green emeralds, very deep and very attractive! Those were the same two eyes that she saw in her dreams... not to say in almost all of her dreams... a pair of deep emerald eyes that were above a strange flower... a red flower with hundred petals intertwined elegantly over a metal that sometimes was with a sharp top... like a needle or something...  
-S...sorry...! - Aurora apologize after she realized that she was staring in a rude way to the woman's eyes.

-There's no need to!  
\- No... I mean.... I was staring... your... your eyes... Have we... perhaps.... maybe.... met before?  
Maleficent took a glass full of red wine, and delicately held it in her right hand.  
-Why do you ask? - she takes e sip of wine and her eyes looked eager to find the answer.  
\- I am not sure... - Aurora blushed like never before. She was intelligent enough not to talk to a stranger about her vague dreams... but this one was particularly familiar to her. - I... I' m not so sure how to explain it....  
-Start it from the staring: why were you staring my eyes like that?  
Aurora run out of words. She couldn't help herself but make a bow and leave.  
\- Why so scared my rose? - Maleficent grabs Aurora's hand and stopped her from leaving.  
\- Your what? - Aurora startled as the word " rose " echoed all over her mind. - Please repeat what you said!  
Maleficent smiled because she knew about Aurora's dreams.  
\- Come with me to show you something amazing!  
\- Where? - Aurora scared a bit.  
\- Beyond the garden!  
\- I am really sorry madam, but I cannot come with you! With your permission...- Aurora bowed again elegantly and then whiled back to join her parents to the discussions.  
\- The flower in your dreams... - said Maleficent, loud enough for Aurora to hear, and close enough to be a secret from the others.  
-What?! - Aurora froze still and her eyes opened wide in surprise. - What... how...  
\- Follow me, and I will give you the answer to your questions.  
\- But... I am not allowed to step out of the castle grounds. ... It is impossible for me to follow you...  
-Poor girl!- Maleficent stroke Aurora's cheek with her thumb very gently. Aurora almost lost herself in that touch, but she recalls she is a princess and etiquette is over all. - I will escort you out, but you need to do as I tell you. Ok?  
Aurora nodded and somehow she had a feeling that the woman in front of her wasn't going to cause her any harm. It was an intuitive feeling, which made Auroa put down her guard, very differently from the usual times when she met with strangers. Maleficent pulled Aurora into a corner, where no one had the attention, gave to Aurora a dark cloak and whispered:  
\- This is a magical cloak. Wear it, because if you do, the others will see you as your opposite physical properties: you are blond but they will see you as brunette, you are young but they will see you as old, you are a lady, but they will see you as a man. Did you get it?  
Aurora nodded very amazed. They walked past the other guests and reached the garden. There, was a carriage with a golden tulip symbol at the door. Maleficent invited Aurora to enter into the carriage. Aurora looked back at her, saw her eyes with insecurity, but Maleficent calmed her.  
\- Don't worry! I promise you will be fine!  
Aurora usually never trusted people's words, but this time her heart told her to trust and believe strongly at this woman. So, Aurora entered inside the carriage. After Maleficent entered too, she cast a spell to close all the windows and doors and covered them so nothing could be seen nor heard at the outside.  
\- You... you are a witch?  
Maleficent looked at Aurora who was slighly shivering, maybe from fear.  
\- Are you cold? -Maleficent asked with a cold expression.  
Aurora shook her head.  
\- Then... you are afraid...  
Aurora realized she was shivering a bit. She blushes but she couldn't help shivering.  
\- So... - Maleficent swirled her hand and with a green energy spell, she changed all the furniture inside of the carriage and ... also her appearance. Her eyes only, were the same. Reappeared her two long horns over her head, her dark long dress, her staff, her dark stright loose hair waved a bit in the air and her dark pink lips smirked a bit. - Hello, Aurora, princess of humans!  
Aurora was amazed! The new appearance of this woman seemed extremely familiar to her.  
\- It's.... it's you.... who are you?!  
\- Look around! - said Maleficent.  
Aurora saw that all the tulips that were embroidered in the tapestry of the carriage were turned into another flower.  
-This flower.... this is the flower of my dreams...  
\- Rose... The flower's name is " rose" .  
-This is how you called me before. So... this is " rose" ?! ...  
\- Not quite. This is an embroidered version of rose. A real one lives in the middle of a bush full of thorns.  
\- " Thorn" ?! What's a "thorn"? - Asked Aurora but this time she had an idea what it could be.  
\- It's something like this.... - Maleficent showed her staff, which was decorated with silver in the shape of thorns. - The real ones are very sharp, indeed.  
Aurora eyes were widen in surprise. The things in her dreams were nothing else than, this woman's eyes, rose and thorns.  
\- Why... why do I know nothing about those, and still see them in my dreams? - said Aurora while stroking the silver thorns of Maleficent's staff.  
\- I cannot tell it right now, but you should know that you share a connection with them. - said Maleficent.  
\- Do you know the answer?  
\- I do. But you should know that your parents took them off from the kingdom.  
\- My parents?!! Why?  
\- It's better if you stay protected, by not knowing more about this story.  
\- .... You came to tell me all this.... but why you were disguised?  
\- I .... princess....  
-Please, call me Aurora!  
\- Aurora.... I cannot step into your kingdom.... I come from Dark Kingdom.  
\- Dark Kingdom? I don't know much, but my mother says that it is better to stay away as much as possible from you. We don't even mention your name.  
\- Is that so? .... Well, what about you Aurora, what is YOUR opinion about us?  
\- Well... You are the only one I have seen and met from Dark Kingdom. Also...- Aurora starts to touch Maleficent's hair. It was so soft and released some tiny sparkles each times it was stroked. - I feel a strong connection ... no... a familiar connection with you.  
Maleficent smiled and pulled Aurora closer, so she could caress the princess's face. Aurora's eyes were just like when she was a baby: lost in amusement for Maleficent.  
\- If you want ... I may show you the Dark Kingdom. - Whispered Maleficent.  
\- Very awesome! Take me there now!  
\- No, not now. Another day, because it is too late now, and your parents would discover your absence immediately. The Dark Kingdom its a bit far away from here, so the trip needs time and energy too.  
\- You.... have horns...  
\- Do they scare you?  
-No... they are .... attractive and.... charming too! May... I....  
Maleficent lowered her head, so that Aurora could touch them. Aurora stood a bit up and delicately touched the horns. They emanated a vibe inside of her heart that made her shiver. Aurora used her whole hand to stroke one of the horns and then both of them. It lit up a fire inside of her chest, a fire that she never felt before. Before she could realize, her low chest and abdomen was against Maleficent's face. Maleficent' s hot breath touched her half uncovered skin in each exhale, but was becoming more often. Aurora looked down and saw Maleficent's face. She had closed her eyes, but her dark pink lips were opened seductively.... and were almost touching Aurora's skin. Aurora felt strange. She wanted to pull those lips and press them against her chest, or .... or press her light pink lips against those dark ones seductively opened.  
Maleficent opened her eyes and realized that Aurora was staring at her again... but also she was lost in a somehow inner fight thoughts.  
-I think it is better if you return ...  
\- Tell me your name! And promise me that we will meet again! - said Aurora in eager to listen the answers.  
Unconsciously, Aurora was sit over Maleficent, each leg to either side of Maleficent's waist.  
\- Aurora... - Malefcent found that she had feelings for Aurora, and Aurora felt attracted to Maleficebt too, but she was afraid if Aurora learned the truth... would she be happy or sad to marry her, as a punishment of a mistake which was made not from her? Maybe.... that truth would ruin Aurora and their so called relationship. Maybe ....  
\- Please! I need to meet you again! - said Aurora in a begging voice. It was a deep plea. Not one which sounded from a spoiled child, but a plea from the heart.  
\- I ... will meet you again.... but... listen you know nothing about me, so don't trust me so much!  
\- Then.... let me know you better! - said Aurora while she put her head against the woman's covered chest and felt very very very comfortable there. It was like she had been there before.  
Maleficent hugged her and they stayed like that for about one hour.......  
Aurora opened her eyes. Someone was calling her. She found herself in the garden, near the fountain.  
\- My lady! What are you doing here!!! We have been searching for you all the night!  
\- I... might have slept here .... last night....  
Aurora tried to recall what happened one night before. She asked herself if it was all a dream or not. It scared her to be only a dream. She recalled some details that felt so real to her. She felt very very bad. She couldn't learn the name of the mysterious woman. And also, even though it was just a dream, she didn't... she didn't.... she couldn't kiss her seductive lips even once! Aurora ran with speed at her room in the tower, very sad and heartbroken. It was a beautiful mysterious and magical romance, but it remained only an illusion.  
It came the night again. She enclosed herself in her room, and tried to sleep in order to see the same dream. It came the morning, but she saw no similar dream. The same thing happened the next night, and the next night, and the same nights ahead until it came the day when she was turning sixteen years old. Her parents were particularly nervous. They organized a party where were invited only close relatives. Aurora revealed that the guards were doubled and the security was very very alert. She couldn't understand why, but her mind was very tired from her latest heartbreak, so she didn't pay much attention to them. Aurora went to the garden, at the place when she dreamed about the carriage and the woman, and the rose.... and the... thorns... Aurora saw a petal.... a rose petal over the ground. She was astonished. With her shaking hands she took it between her slim fingers. The wind blew the petal away....  
\- No!!!- Aurora screamed. - Don't go away....  
Aurora started to follow the petal, decided to catch it whenever it was the possibility. The wind made the petal to float over some bushes, two fountains and Aurora followed it like crazy until it reached a dark shadowy corner with a dark door full of thick vines. Aurora caught the petal, and when her finger touched the plant, the door creaked opened. Aurora startled. Inside looked dark, but the petal was blown away again, this time, inside the mysterious door. The door was about to close.  
\- No, let me in.....  
Aurora managed to enter before the door got closed. She stepped over some ascending stairs over which the petal was floating. Step after step, Aurora found herself before a room in the third floor. The petal enetered the room, Aurora followed. The room was full of roses with red colour and thick vines full of sharp shining thorns. In the furthest corner of the room, there was the biggest rose, dark redder than the others, and emanating a charming light. It was a calming light, but also very alluring. Aurora was charmed.  
\- Aurora.... come Aurora... Come to fulfill your Destiny .... Aurora...  
The rose spoke to her.... invited her... welcomed her.... And Aurora obeyed. She walked towards the rose, her dress sweeping the floor and the vines were making beautiful rails that led her to the big rose. Aurora was amazed. She couldn't divide if it was another dream or a real event. With each step closer, the vibration and energy coming out of the rose, became even more tense, even more alluring and Aurora almost lost her mind in a hypnotic state. One of the vines, curled to form a throne like figure and another vine offered Auroa to sit over that throne. Aurora didn't think it twice, she accepted and sat over the vines with elegance, but with eager too. Another vine, this time with a shiny thorn over it, approached at Aurora, silently seducing her to prickle her finger over it. Aurora hesitated a bit, but the rose spoke again her name in a hypnotic way. Aurora, stretched her hand outouand and slowly, very slowly, and scared, she surrendered her indicative finger to the shining thorn. The vine curled up, and the thorn very carefully touched Aurora's skin and pierced it very very painless. Aurora was afraid of all this mysterious thing that was happening, but she was astonished when she saw her blood dripping over the petal of the rose, while she didn't feel any pain from the piercing process.  
\- Don't be afraid....  
The rose said as its light became redder and shinier. The petal transformed into another rose, but a very small one, and the thorn that prickled Aurora's finger, transformed into a ring. The rose sat over that ring beautifully and together floated in the air, close to Aurora. Aurora was amazed but also confused.  
\- Take the ring and put it in your ring finger!  
The big rose spoke very sweetly to Aurora, but a strong wing blew and colded all the room. Maleficent broke through and stopped Aurora.  
\- No! Don't do it!  
\- You?! You are ... real?!  
Aurora stood up from the throne of vines, and faced Maleficient.  
\- Listen.... I am not who you think I am....  
\- I don't know anything about you, so I don't have any expectation about you either.  
\- No... you don't understand Aurora. You are destined to be my bride. That ring... if you wear it even once.... it will make you my bride... just like this one.  
Maleficent showed to Aurora the ring that she made when was the first party for Aurora. They were like twins, like a copy of each other.  
\- That... would be.... Amazing!!!!  
Aurora was very cheerful and happy about this fact so she rushed to grab the ring with her blood, to put it on her finger.  
\- No!!! Wait! Wait!  
Maleficent grabbed Aurora from the waist and denied her to touch the ring.  
\- Before you do your next move, you should know that... that I am the one who cursed you to marry me.  
\- Curse?! How can you curse someone to marry....  
\- Aurora, when your parents didn't invite my people at your birth party, we got enraged. Yes. I entered at that party, and cursed you to marry me!  
\- .... Marry... Why did you choose to marry me instead of harming me?  
\- First of all.... I wanted to revenge your parents and your people. They are always afraid of us, keep deep distance between our kind compared to other creatures.... as if we were nonexistent. So... I thought that .... if I would make you part of us.... they would change their mind too. But... the more I remember that day.... the more I realize that the real reason is that ...I felt a strong connection to you. You.... too.... looked at me ...very attracted by me....  
\- I am indeed... Yes Maleficent! I am very attracted to you.... obsessed over you....  
Aurora approached at Maleficent closer and stroke her right horn.  
\- You are magnificent!  
\- No. My name is Maleficent!  
\- The most beautiful name ever!  
Aurora whispers the others name near Maleficent's dark pink alluring lips.  
\- Those alluring lips.... they have been my regret all those days when I didn't meet you ....  
Aurora hunged her arms behind Maleficent' s neck and pressed her lips against the dark pink ones. Maleficent collaborated and made the kiss deeper. Maleficent's tongue was a bit thinner and longer than Aurora's. Aurora gasped with a moan. Maleficent started to lick the girl' s neck, setting Aurora' s body on a passionate fire.  
The ring approached again at Aurora.  
\- Let... Let me put it in my finger ....and become yours.... forever...  
\- Aurora.... I love you!  
Aurora kissed Maleficent while the ring floated and encircled the princess's finger. When the ring was fully set on Aurora ' s finger, the ring shone very strongly. The blood of Maleficent entered the Aurora' s ring while Aurora's blood entered inside Maleficent's ring.  
\- Are you ready to come with me ... in the Dark Kingdom?  
\- I was born ready!  
Maleficent smiled.  
\- You were indeed!  
With those words, Maleficent lift Aurora bridal style, and flew with her to the roof of the castle, where was the carriage that would take them to the Dark Kingdom. After they got in, Maleficent released a rose petal which fell on the floor of the balcony, where were a lot of soldiers. They saw the petal, which transformed into a rolled parchment. The carriage teleported, while the soldiers were unable to see where the parchment came from. They took it to the king and queen who were being prepared for the party. The king unrolled it and immediately saw the sigil of Maleficent at the bottom of the parchment. Without reading the letter, he ordered the soldiers to bring him Aurora, without knowing that she left the castle. The queen read the letter that was none the less than an invitation to the wedding of Maleficent and Aurora, which would be held that evening at the Dark Kingdom. The king was infuriated and called the third fairy. She told him that her prophecy was completed. Aurora and Maleficent were soulmates, and they shared their kiss, before the curse of Maleficent touch Aurora. Their blood exchnging ritual, was made of pure love. The king and the queen sighed, but this time they just wished all the best to their adorable daughter.


End file.
